Not Applicable
The present disclosure relates to embossing, and especially relates to methods of embossing and articles formed therefrom.
Optical, magnetic and magneto-optic media are primary sources of high performance storage technology, which enables high storage capacity coupled with a reasonable price per megabyte of storage. Areal density, typically expressed as billions of bits per square inch of disk surface area (Gbits per square inch (Gbits/in2)), is equivalent to the linear density (bits of information per inch of track) multiplied by the track density in tracks per inch. Improved areal density has been one of the key factors in the price reduction per megabyte, and further increases in areal density continue to be demanded by the industry.
In the area of optical storage, advances focus on access time, system volume, and competitive costing. Increasing areal density is being addressed by focusing on the diffraction limits of optics (using near-field optics), investigating three dimensional storage, investigating potential holographic recording methods and other techniques.
Conventional polymeric data storage media has been employed in areas such as compact disks (CD-ROM) and recordable or re-writable compact disks (e.g., CD-RW), and similar relatively low areal density devices, e.g. less than about 1 Gbits/in2, which are typically read-through devices requiring the employment of a good optical quality substrate having low birefringence.
Referring to FIG. 1, a low areal density system 1 is illustrated having a read device 3 and a recordable or re-writable storage media 5. The storage media 5 comprises conventional layers, including a data layer 7, dielectric layers 9 and 9xe2x80x2, reflective layer 11, and protective layer 13. During operation of the system 1, a laser 15 produced by the read device 3 is incident upon the optically clear substrate 17. The laser passes through the substrate 17, and through the dielectric layer 9, the data layer 7 and a second dielectric layer 9xe2x80x2. The laser 15 then reflects off the reflective layer 11, back through the dielectric layer 9xe2x80x2, the data layer 7, the dielectric layer 9, and the substrate 17 and is read by the read device 3.
Unlike the CD and beyond that of the DVD, storage media having high areal density capabilities, typically greater than 5 Gbits/in2, employ first surface or near field read/write techniques in order to increase the areal density. For such storage media, although the optical quality of the substrate is not relevant, the physical and mechanical properties of the substrate become increasingly important. For high areal density applications, including first surface applications, the surface quality of the storage media can effect the accuracy of the reading device, the ability to store data, and replication qualities of the substrate. Furthermore, the physical characteristics of the storage media when in use can also effect the ability to store and retrieve data; i.e. the axial displacement of the media, if too great, can inhibit accurate retrieval of data and/or damage the read/write device.
Conventionally, the above issues associated with employing first surface, including near field, techniques have been addressed by utilizing metal, e.g., aluminum, and glass substrates. These substrates are formed into a disk and the desired layers are disposed upon the substrate using various techniques, such as sputtering. Possible layers include reflective layers, dielectric layers, data storage layers and protective layers. Once the desired magnetic layers have been added, the disk may be partitioned into radial and tangential sectors through magnetic read/write techniques. Sector structure may also be added through physical or chemical techniques, e.g. etching, however this must occur prior to the deposition of the magnetic layers.
As is evident from the fast pace of the industry, the demand for greater storage capacities at lower prices, the desire to have re-writable disks, and the numerous techniques being investigated, further advances in the technology are constantly desired and sought. What is needed in the art are advances in storage media substrate materials enabling storage media to be utilized in first surface, including near field, applications.
Embossing methods and the resultant article are disclosed herein. In one embodiment, the method for embossing a substrate, comprises: heating a first substrate to a temperature above a glass transition temperature; preheating and maintaining a mold at a mold temperature below the glass transition temperature; introducing the heated substrate to the preheated mold; compressing the heated substrate in the mold; cooling the compressed substrate; and removing the cooled substrate from the mold.
In another embodiment, the method for embossing a substrate, comprises: heating a first substrate to a temperature above a substrate surface glass transition temperature; preheating a mold to a mold temperature of up to about 30xc2x0 C. above the substrate surface glass transition temperature; introducing the heated substrate to the preheated mold; compressing the heated substrate in the mold; cooling the compressed substrate; and removing the cooled substrate from the mold.